Te Amo!
by Usagy Chiva
Summary: El la ama, ella a el, estan a punto de unir sus vidas para siempre pero una inesperada visita que dara felicidad a las chicas tal vez ponga en dudas su futuro.


Hola! Soja Serena Tsukino y voy en Mi último Año de preparación, Tengo adoro sin novio al Que, Darién y Chiba ANU amigas Que una de Las adoro y juntas somos Las Marinero Scouts Que protegemos al estilo de Tierra de cualquier Enemigo, Yo soy Sailor Moon.

Ya Han Pasado dos Años DESDE Que Seiya, Taiky y Yaten Junto Con Su reina sí habian ido un Formar Una Nueva Vida en Nuevo Planeta, la Tierra habia Estado Tranquila Por Lo Que serena, Darién y la Sailor Scouts no transformarse habian necesitado.

Serena y Darién paseaban Por El Parque.

-Darién.

-Dime Serena.

Esta tarde quiero ir al estilo de casa de Lita, no tendrías inconveniente Que pospongamos la ida al cine.

-Y una Que vas al estilo de casa de Lita-Pregunto Darién.

-Expect sin Trabajo en Grupo Que se Complementa Con El exámen Para La Calificación final.

-Si Eso Es Lo Que Quieres.

-Gracias y Darién dime tu Que vas párrafo HACER sin extrañarme!

-Me atrevo Una Vuelta Por El hospital, Tal Vez El Dr. de guardia necesite mi Ayuda, no te Preocupes.

-Darién.

-Que Pasa Ahora Serena?.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo also.

-Bueno Creo Que Me Tengo Que ir.

Se despidieron de beso y Serena sí dirigió al estilo de casa de Lita Donde estarían Lita, de Mina, y Rey Emy.

Toc, Toc.

-Hola! Serena me Alegra Que ya estes here-Lita DIJO al abrir la Puerta-Pasa.

-Tardaste Mucho Serena-DIJO sentarse al Rey Serrana Junto a Ella.

-Lo Siento Que es Lita Que tenia un convences Que Darién es HACER Verdad Que tenia sin Serena Trabajo-Contesto.

-Y bien "Serena Que es y Lo Que Planeado Para El Cumple de Darién-Pregunto Lita.

-La Verdad es Que tenia Pensado Darle Una Sorpresa Ósea Una cena romántica es Su Pero casa ..

-Que Pasa Serena -? Pregunto Emy.

-Si, Serena A mi me parece Buena idea-DIJO Mina.

- TIENES PORQUE Duda no SABES Cocinar-DIJO Rey burlándose de Serena

-No Te Preocupes Por La comida, yo te ayudare un Cocinar y Andrew nep ayudara un Darién Que no sepa COMO LLEGO A Su Casa La comida-DIJO Lita.

-No, no es Serena ESO-Contesto.

'Entonces', es que? Lita-Preunto.

-Ah! Ya sí! -DIJO mina Con Una Sonrisa picara-TIENES Miedo de Lo Que despues pase, ji, ji, ji.

Todas: Mina!

Serena: No, no es Eso Darién humm me ha respetado y no Creo Que Quiera el, ... SABEN Ud.

Emy: 'entonces' Serena Que es?

Serena: Es Que No Se si le agrade mi Sorpresa.

Rey: Como Eres tonta Serena Claro Que le agradara una Darién Que le Tengas Una Sorpresa Por El cumpleaños de Su diámetro, Ahí! Serena mensa Nunca he aquí sí te quitara.

Serena: No me Hables asi Rey.

Todas: ja, ja, ja, ja.

Mina: Yo te puedo "Ayudar decorar un departamento de El Darién.

Lita: Si Serena ESO seria estupendo.

Serena: Gracias chicas.

Rey: Que ya Mañana sueros El Cumple de Darién expect Que tenerlo Ayudar estretenido nep y Quien Creo podra.

Emy: Rey Quien?

Rey: Haruka y Michiru.

Lita: Yo les marco mas Tarde párrafo ponernos Acuerdo de Madrid.

Serena: Chicas me Tengo Que si quiero ir Que Mañana Me Dejen Quedarme en casa de Lita Tengo Que Llegar Temprano.

Rey: Como te vas Que un Quedar en casa de Lita?

Lita: es Es Que Si Una cena Tal Vez terminan Tarde de CENAR y pués párr Que Los Padres de la Serena no regañen dira Que esta en mi casa ya CUANDO SE minar la cena Ella Vendrá un mi casa.

Mina: Lita Buena idea.

Serena: Bueno chicas, Hasta Mañana!

Todas: Hasta Manana Serena!

Serena salio de casa de Lita sí dirigió una casa de Su y ya estando en RECAMARA su.

Piensa Serena: Y Que Tal si Darién sí molesta conmigo, uno de El No Se le da Las demostraciones de amor Muchas Con personajes incluídas, bueno me arriesgare!

Serena sí quedo dormida y Al Día Siguiente sí dirigió al estilo de la Escuela.

Lita: Buenos días Serena, Tus Padres te dieron Permiso de quedarte en mi casa?

Serena: Lita Si, Gracias.

Emi: Lita Hablo Con ya Haruka Hora this ya Deben de Darién this contra.

Mina: HACER Todo va sin Éxito! (Emocionada)

Serena: Muy emocionada Estoy.

Maestro: Todos Pongan Atención, El Día de Hoy ...

Llego el profesor de la ESA Hora y ya no tuvieron Hablar párrafo Tiempo.

En Su Casa Serena arreglándose el párrafo Supuestamente quedarse en la casa de Lita.

Serena: Mami, ya Tengo Que Irme una casa de Lita, Nos vemos Mañana!

Mamá Ikuko: Si Serena, Aquí te espero despues de clases, Que se la pasen bien "Su jamada en pi.

Serena sí Dirige al departamento de Darién, ya estaba Todo Listo. Lita habia Preparado La comida y Junto Con Andrew (novio de Lita) habia Llevado La comida un departamento de El Darién ya Que Palabras Andrew tenia, Mina, Emi y Rey le ayudaron un decorar globos El departamento Con rojos y velas párrafo Darle El Toque Romántico Pero Serena iba Más Temprano de Yo te lo necesitaba ya Que Tenia Una Sorpresa Que Las Chicas todavia no debian de sable, y organismos europeos de normalización Arreglos Eran EL LA RECAMARA de Darién.

Al ENTRAR Darién.

Serena: ¡Sorpresa! (Serena Grita Con Un regalo en la mano)

Darién: Serena? Gracias te acordaste de mi cumpleaños Pense Que Lo habías Olvidado.

Serena: Obvio que no! (El Entrego Serena le regalo una Darién y emociono al Este sí era Descubrir Que)

Darién: El Nuevo disco de Muse, Gracias Serena. (Y le dio un beso sin una serena)

Serena: Pero ESO no es Todo. (Se retiro de Darién y he aquí LLEVO al comedor)

Darién: Serena Gracias de Verdad Que Me levantaste EL ANIMO.

Serena sí sonrojo y sí sentaron un rincón, comentaron del dia.

Darién: Como te FUE ayer en la Escuela?

Serena: (nerviosa no PORQUE solo le tendria Que mentir si no hay una Darién Por Lo Que Tenia Planeado) Bien.

Darién: Sabes voy al estilo de párrafo RECAMARA ir Por la Cámara, te voy un Tomar Una Fotografía Para Recordar Este Día (Darién sí levanto de la mesa y FUE Directo a Su RECAMARA Que ya la íntima ves Que la USO la dejo en el cajón de las Naciones Unidas la mesita de noche Pero sí LLEVO Una Sorpresa al abrir la Puerta El Cuarto estaba Con Alumbrado infinidad de velas aromáticas, y rosas Por Toda La habitación)

Darién: Wow! Pero .. Serena ya no Hablar Lo dejo ya Ella Que le dio sin Apasionado beso Que he aquí Alerto de Lo Planeado y Las Riendas El tomo, le respondio El Beso y recostó en la cama, Sentí Ella Que beso Ardia Con ese, El le acariciaba Apasionadamente Una Pierna Hasta Llegar A Su Intimidad Su boca con y bajaba un su Cuello desabrocho Su EL aa Ella brasero de le quito la blusa, y Poco a Poco la desnudo Por completo, ella ella no quedo Atrás Ella sí he aquí FUE desnudando Poco a poco, no aguantaba La Espera, Las caricias de Darién tenias la desesperada.

Darién: Serena, ESTAS segura de Lo Que Vamos a Hacer?

Serena: si

Darien: Te amo!

Al terminar El Acto de amor, sí quedaron dormidos Por Lo Que Serena no fué una la casa de Lita, A La Mañana Siguiente.

Toc, toc.

Serena y estaba Lista párrafo Ir a La Escuela, Darién ya sí habia ido despues de Que desayunaron Juntos.

Serena: Lita! Perdón Por no Llegar a casa anoche Pero tu ..

Lita: Serena Descuida, yo Comprendo y sable Creo Lo Que anoche no paso Me tienes dar explicaciones Que moneda de diez centavos en solitario, te la pasaste bien "?

Serena: Lita estuvo genial, Cariñoso tan FUE, Pero Acaso tu y Andrew?

Lita: serena Pero si no te habia dicho he aquí Por Que No sabia de como reaccionarias

Serena: Pero Que Por El Momento solitario Quede Nosotros Entre dos, si?

Lita: Serena Claro.

Serena: Lita Gracia!

Las chicas llegan al cole, empieza a Mina, una bombardear una PREGUNTAS Con Serena.

Mina: Y Que tal estuvo anoche? Darién sí emociono? A Qué Hora Llegaste una casa de Lita?

Serena: Estuvo bien "y le Mucho Gusto, llegue una de Las Nueve, El Que tenia madrugar.

Emi: Me Alegra Que Te Hayas Pasado Bien la Serena.

Mina: y no hicieron cositas? (Con Una Sonrisa pervertida)

Todas: Mina!

Serena: Como decretos Mina.

Mina: 'entonces' Por Que Te sonrojas?

Lita: vu Ya una paz en Serena.

Mina: Lita heno!

Las chicas conversan en El Centro de la Corona

Mina: quiero Una malteada de chocolate.

Serena: Otra Yo!

Rey: Si siguen una camioneta ESTAR ASI COMO gordas Una ballena, Andrew me das Otro Pedazo de pastel.

Mina y Serena: Rey!

Emi: Saben chicas Hoy Estuve Recordando a los chicos!

Lita: Debes Extrañar de un Taiki?

Emi: Si Pero Comprendo Que TIENE EL Que Empezar Un Nuevo Futuro Su reina en contra.

Rei: Tal Vez Vengan algun dia.

Serena: Eso seria Fantástico! Mina Verdad?

Mina: Si, chicas (Voz con melancólica)

Serena: Ten fe Mina Tal Vez "antes" de Lo Que Crees esten here.

Rei: Ya vámonos chicas!

Serena: ¡No! Todavia no (mira y algo más impaciente Su Reloj)

Mina: ESTAS Serena Esperando a Darién?

Serena: ¡No!

Rei: 'entonces' Por Que No Quieres Vayamos nep Que quieres?

Serena: ¿Porqué le prometí un amigo sin estariamos Que here.

Rei: Serena Un amigo que?

Una Voz familiar: A mi!

Mina, Rei, Lita y Emi: Taiki!

Taiki estaba parado en La Puerta, en sí una liebre y sin Lado Entran Seiya y Yaten.

Seiya: Bombón Hola! Justo Como dijiste, ja, ja, ja!

Yaten; Serena Gracias.

Mina: Yaten (se Levanta y va Directo HACIA Yaten, El la abraza y le da un beso de las Naciones Unidas)

Taiki: Emi Hola! (Emi no cree en Lo Que empieza y ve un llorar)

Emi: es ésto ... Verdad?

Taiki about sí y le besa Una Mejilla un Emi, Ella Se Levanta y sí dan Un abrazo.

Emi: Taiki, Demasiado Te extrañe.

Lita: chicos Que bueno verlos here.

Seiya: Este Extrañábamos y Planeta pués Venir decidimos

Andrés: Hola!

Andrew ver el al alboroto decidio ir Para Ver Qué pasaba besides de Que Tanto chico guapo alrededor de Lita Lo celoso Puso Poco ONU y al ver Que estaba serena also Ahí Penso Que una Darién no le gustaria Lo Que estaba Pasando.

Lita: Hola amor! Mira ELLOS hijo Yaten novio de Emi, Taiki novio de Mina y Seiya hermano de ELLOS.

Andrés: Hola!

Los tres hermanos: Gusto en conocerte.

Serena: Siéntense, tu also Andrés.

Seiya: Yo Junto a ti bombón, Hey yo quiero Una Hamburguesa, Una malteada y sin Pedazo de pastel de chocolate y tu Bombón.

Serena: Lo Mismo.

En ese Momento suena la campanilla del Centro de la corona anunciando Que Alguien entro.

Andrés: Hola Darién.


End file.
